frozen_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally, Amy, and Cosmo Go After Rouge/Let it Go
(After failing to go after Rouge, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Vanitas, Steelbeak, Don Karnage, and Lea’s group returned to the Castle Town to find the people discovering snowflakes gently falling around them, as if it were winter) Girl 1: Snow. Girl 2: Snow? Girl 1: Yes, snow! Vanitas: (Concerned) Are you all right? Sally: (Shocked) No! Steelbeak: (Concerned) Did you know she had powers? Amy: (Shocked) No! Cosmo: But I did! (They look at her) Amy: Why didn't you tell us? (Cosmo remained quiet, feeling sorry for her older sisters and Rouge. Getting the sympathetic look, Sally and Amy understood) Sally: I see. Amy: To try and keep us safe from harm from her powers. Cosmo: Yes. (Nearby, Fat Cat fluttered about in fear) Fat Cat: Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! (He looked at his gang) You have to go after her! Sally: Wait! Amy: No! (She, Sally, and Cosmo rushed up to the duke. Fat Cat ducked behind his gang) Fat Cat: You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you monsters, too? (Sally shook her head) Sally: No. No. Amy, Cosmo, and I are completely ordinary. Vanitas: That's right. Steelbeak: They are. Don Karnage: Now prove it! (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo glared at the dark boy, rooster, and wolf about what they said) Don Karnage: (Reassuringly) See, what did I tell you guys? Vanitas: (Reassuringly) They are perfectly normal! Steelbeak: (Reassuringly) In the best way! (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo smiled. Then they smiled at Fat Cat) Amy: And our cousin is not a monster! Fat Cat: She nearly killed me! Steelbeak: You slipped on ice. Fat Cat: Her ice! Amy: It was an accident! She was scared. She didn't mean it. Cosmo: She didn't mean any of this. Sally: Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her. Amy: Me too. Cosmo: Me three. Fat Cat: Yes. Vanitas’ group: (Shocked) What?! (Sally looked at the royal handler) Sally: Bring us my carriage, please! Vanitas: Sally, Amy, Cosmo, no. Steelbeak: Don’t go out there. Don Karnage: It's too dangerous! Cosmo: (Scoffs) Rouge is not dangerous. Amy: Sally, Cosmo, and I'll bring her back. Sally: And we'll make this right. (As the royal handler pulled up with her carriage, and respectively gave Sally, Amy, and Cosmo a blue cloak with a baby blue bow on it, a red cloak with a white bow on it, and a green cloak with a yellow bow on it, Kairi and Xion turned to the crowd) Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Any volunteers and anybody to keep an eye on Arendelle? (The crowd said nothing in calm concern. Then, to Sally, Amy, and Cosmo's calm happiness, Lea’s group piped up) Lea’s group: We'll go with. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Thank you. (Secretary Bird then gave winter cloaks to Bladebeak, Devon, Cornwall, Lea, Bowser, and the Koopalings based on their favorite color and they climbed into their carriage) Vanitas: What about us? Steelbeak: We’re coming with you as well. Amy: No. Cosmo: We need you here to take care of Arendelle. Sally: Will you? Vanitas: (Nods) On our honor. Steelbeak: (Nods) An esteemed privilege. Don Karnage: (Nods) Sure thing. (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo their cloaks on) Sally: (To the citizens of Arendelle) Amy, Cosmo, and I leave Prince Vanitas, Prince Steelbeak, and Prince Don Karnage in charge! Vanitas: Are you sure you can trust her? Steelbeak: We don't want you getting hurt. Don Karnage: It may be dangerous out there. Sally: She’s our cousin. Amy: She would never hurt us. Cosmo: (Under her breath) Not on purpose. (Then Sally gave the horse the signal the pull the carriage, and they went out to the forest to find their cousin. Meanwhile in the mountains, Rouge climbed to the highest peak. She stopped to catch her breath and looked around. Then she started to sing) Rouge: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know (She looked at her glove and threw it in the air. Then, she smiled as she created snowflakes in her hands. She even made Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, and Edward, the same snow-animals she made with Sally, Amy, and Cosmo when they were little. Little did she know as she walked off, Raj, Clam, Patsy, and Edward came to life and ran down the mountain. Rouge then raised her hands and made more snowflakes fall) Rouge: Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway (She made snow wind on her left, and on her right. Then she let her white cape fly back into the wind. She walked to the edge) Rouge: It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free (She shut her eyes, clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, strained, concentrated real hard, and created an ice steps. She ran over to see if the steps would work. She stepped on it, and the ice became solid. Joy poured from her as she ran to the other side, making an ice staircase along the way) Rouge: Let it go, let it go I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry (She ran to the middle and slammed her foot hard, forming a giant snowflake) Rouge: Here I stand, and here I stay Let the storm rage on (In a flurry of creative release, Rouge raised the snowflake on ice beams and built the walls and archways, creating an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible. Rouge thought for a moment as she looked around. She created a glistening chandelier with her magic. Then she took off her tiara and choker, looked at them, and tossed them away) Rouge: My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn (She then let her fur-hair down and decorated her strands with crystal-like snowflakes. She looked at her coronation outfit and groaned in disgust. She then replaced her coronation outfit with a crystal blue off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, triangular, transparent powder blue sleeves, a long, transparent, floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes, and ice-made kitten heels. She smiled at her new outfit. As the sun rose into the sky, Rouge strutted out onto a balcony she made and into the light) Rouge: Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway (The song over, she smiled, and turned to walk into her castle as she slammed her ice palace door so that she could finally live in peace, harmony, and tranquility and never hurt anybody) Coming up: Sally's group meet with Sonic's group while getting winter attires for themselves at Fagin's shop. Then later, they agree to work together in finding Rouge and along the way, nearly get ambushed by a pack of wolves, which results Sonic's group's sleigh getting destroyed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies